grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dio
Description "Burning Canyon's strongest Stygian." Main Info *'Name': Dio Burning Canyon *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Tinkering with Death Star11. Dio Burning Canyon. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Alfred, pure destruction, demons who do as they're told *'Dislikes': Sebastian, pointless destruction, all that doesn't obey him *'Weakness': Ley von Crimson River Numerous Dimensional Portals appeared around the kingdom of Kounat, gateways leading to another dimension where belligerent demons lived. A faction of the demons desired to destroy Kounat and waged war against the kingdom. However, an opposing faction of demons denounced the wanton violence and waged war against those demons that would destroy Kounat. Dio was a member of this faction. When the First Demon War ended, the demons returned to their dimension and the portals were sealed. One day, Dio realized there was a weakening of the magic sealing off one of the portals and decided to go and investigate. This decision set him on the road to one day meeting the knights of the Grand Chase. Personality Dio has a great sense of pride and takes matters from a selfish perspective in a serious manner. Such actions are hard to understand from a human point of view, but it is easier to comprehend if one thinks of him to have an opposite perspective from normal human moral standards. Special Ability Action Point System Unlike every other playable character, the demons have a function called Action Pointhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iapUMYrfLEk (or Ability Power) that masks over skills and some regular attacks, basically replacing Mana Points. Utilizing the Skill Tree, these characters are capable of using up to five different abilities, whether it be lethal skills or simple techniques. Unlike MP, AP skills and techniques are activated through the press of a button, rather than charging up to use a skill. On the bottom center of the screen, the five skills will light up. This means that they are ready for use. The command interface with AP uses , , , , and . However, this makes Pet Attack left Shift and Taunt to . Unlike others, AP characters do not gain newfound energy by hitting enemies but rather waiting out. However, since it is still technically Mana-based, it will absorb Mana fluids from potions, items, and armor properties. Whenever Dio receives a counterattack, all the abilities get a 10-second cooldown at max. This can be reduced by a few seconds via Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time, though not all AP characters possess this. Job Stacking When AP characters advance further, they grow stronger and more lethal. However, they are unable to revert to previous jobs as all of them are technically combined. They can use later job abilities while keeping their previous ones as well. Unlocking Dio can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "Oh, how do I start. He is the most popular figure of the Demon World. Though he cannot return to his home. But should he return, are you ready to welcome him back?" - Alfred - Trivia Status Dio wings 2.png|Dio's wings. Status Dio wings.png|Dusk Bringer's wings. *When unlocking Dio, he will automatically be at Lv.30 and is the only character to have such a head start. *During his childhood, Dio was a crybaby and often bullied by other Asmodians of his age. *In the Relics of Kounat, Dio mentioned that he has been pursuing "private interests" to which remained unknown. *Contrary to popular belief, it was not Dio who nearly killed Sieghart and the image of them fighting was a promotional artwork for the 'Sudden Death' PvP mode of the game. Furthermore, the chronological table of Grand Chase history did not mention this event ever happening. **In the Twelve Disciples update, however, the artwork was republished which determined that the event has truly occurred but instead during this period of the story and not in the way it was initially interpreted. *The background of Dio varies from each server of Grand Chase. **In Korea and North America, it was said that Dio came to Aernas. **In Brazil, it was said that Dio was trapped in Aernas and decided to oversee the portals to make sure they were sealed due to his pride and arrogance. **In Taiwan, it is said that Dio was trapped in Aernas and sealed his powers away, sleeping for a thousand years in a void between the two dimensions to stand guard over the borders. **In the Philippines, it was said that Dio was too strong to return to Elyos and had to seal his powers to get back. *Dio has wings that unfurl when idle for a short while. They also display when using Stygian's Black Space, Drakar's Apply Jump and Leviathan's Cool Spiral. **The full potential of his wings manifests in Dusk Bringer's Relax. Others *The name Dio means "god" in Italian. *Like Mari, Dio uses a wide variety of weapons. *Like Starlet, Dio possesses the magic satchel. However, his is not visible. *Dio is supposedly an extremely powerful being. However, he has low attack power in the game. *Dio seems to channel demonic magic through his left hand and weaponry items by his right as seen from two different poses in his Skill Tree. *In the actual game, it was incorrectly stated from the description of his mission scroll that Dio is a figure of the Underworld. *In Korea, a poll was held to decide on what would be Dio's name. Oddly enough, Gaikoz was the other choice despite the character already existing. **Gaikoz might have been planned to become a playable character at some point. *When Dio is armorless, he seems to have shoes on yet the toes are exposed. Gallery Dio13.png|'Stygians portrait (new). Dio20.png|'Drakar's portrait. Dio24.png|'''Leviathan's portrait. Dio12.png|'Stygians skill image. Dio19.png|'Drakar's skill image. Dio25.png|'''Leviathan's skill image. Dio27.png|'Dusk Bringers skill image. Dio10.jpg|'Stygian's concept art. Dio17.jpg|'''Drakar's concept art. Dio22.jpg|'Leviathans concept art. Dio26.jpg|'Dusk Bringer's concept art. Dio30.png|+17 effect of Dio. Dio7.png|'''Stygian's chibi portrait. Dio6.png|'Drakars chibi portrait. Dio8.png|'Leviathan's chibi portrait. Dio9.png|'''Dusk Bringer's chibi portrait. Dio4.jpg Dio29.jpg|Promotional artwork of Dusk Bringer in Burning Canyon Awakening set. Dusk Bringer Awakening.gif|Dio in Burning Canyon Awakening set. Miscellaneous Dio3.jpg Dio1.jpg Dio14.png Dio21.png Dio23.png Dio16.jpg Dio5.jpg Dio11.jpg Dio18.png Dio28.jpg Dio15.jpg Quotes Game Start When Attacking When Using 'Innocent Fear' Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Dio Category:Grand Chase Category:AP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons __FORCETOC__